claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hysteria
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name derives from the Greek ὑστέρα (hystera = uterus). Hysteria's nickname, the Chinese loan words 流麗, usually means "flowing," but can mean "weeping" or "elegant." Hysteria's technique itself may be far from simple, or elegant. There are various Japanese spellings for "elegant" and "elegance," the most conventional being エレガント (elegant) and エレガンス (elegance). 流麗 is common in East Asian ad copy, used in the Madison Avenue–Fitzrovia sense of "streamline" or "sleek." The furigana りゅうれい''Claymore 20'', Shueisha, Scene 110, p. 82 ryū rei (flowing, elegant) superscripted over 流麗 adds no additional meaning nor clarifies if "flowing" or "elegant" is the intended meaning of 流麗. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Combo hairstyle—mid-length hair—ponytail with four cornrow braids.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 87 Unknown height. Appears taller than Miria, whose height is 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'Uniform' Old Generation uniform. Shark-tooth-shaped buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. The faulds skirt has no seat plate.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 68 'Awakened' 'Form I' Dada-like juxtaposition. Upper torso resembles harpy ship's figurehead. Lower torso has Swiss Army knife look—bristling with Cubist sabres and spider legs. Her head is similar to Rado's. 'Form II' Hysteria sheds her pupal shell, legs and blades, molting into a mosquito-like form, with two new pair of legs and wings.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 246 Personality Likes being center of attention—dislikes being ignored. Has scant memory of past, though remembers her death on Rockwell Hill.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 116, p. 88 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 1, Hysteria's number, is the number of someone fated to dominate over all others. Or fail catastrophically. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. 'Technique' Miria describes describes agility-based technique as 流麗 (flowing/elegant).Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 The Elegant technique shares similarities with the Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage "flowing" through target, hence the most probable translation of the moniker 流麗.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 92–94 'Awakened' Use of blades possibly similar to reeled spear-gun-like tentacles of Dreadlock awakened, Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 8–9; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 anchored blades allowing sudden movement and turns in any direction. History Early life unknown. First mentioned during Executive meeting with Dae.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 82 'Resurrection' At Organization Headquarters, Dae gets permission to resurrect Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 86–87 Later, during Claymore warrior rebellion, Dae releases the resurrected No. 1s. During the engagement between the warriors and Abyss Feeders, the No. 1s cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 72–79 'Miria' 'First combat' 'Rockwell Hill' Miria fights Elegant Hysteria, who mentions Rockwell Hill. Miria realizes a resurrected Hysteria stands before her. Miria remembers Hysteria's history—a warrior who neither sent a black card, nor submitted to execution, before reaching her limit.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 88–90 On Rockwell Hill, an unspecified number of warriors were killed before killing Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 89 '"Old" Phantom' During "David versus Goliath" combat, Miria revives the original Phantom, barely surviving each strike from Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoma power to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 '"Inelegant" Hysteria' Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 'Miria's trap I' Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria realizes that Hysteria has guessed Miria's timing. In a desperate stratagem, Miria repeats Clare's stratagem,Claymore 7, Scene 35, pp. 55–61 Miria lets Hysteria cut off her other arm.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 284 Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spotted a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her armless body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses,Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, pp. 287–288 but soon awakens.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore '', Scene 120, p. 299 'Turnabout' As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she confronts the awakened Hysteria, who cannot swallow, due to the sword in her throat.''Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 196–201 Miria rejects Hysteria's offer to let Miria go free if Miria removes the sword. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled back to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts, Anastasia's hunt and Dietrich have arrived.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 202–207 'Second combat' Cynthia calms Miria's Yoma power, while Yuma heals Miria's injuries. Meantime, Deneve and Ghosts decide to rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs. 'Flying' Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 Yoma power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 624–627 'Counterattack' Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 'Hysteria's secret' As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops are due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to control her speed in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 59, p. 60 When aloft, Hysteria's blades, once anchored, allow her to suddenly change direction, horizontally or down.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 610 Miria begins to awaken, hoping that she only fights Hysteria and not turn on the warriors. But Deneve persuades Miria to fight and die as a human.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 Deneve shows Miria how to use Anastasia's hair by injecting one's Yoma energy to adjust the strength. Midair, Miria devise a plan.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 She has Anastasia weave together several hair strands, in which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma power.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 253–264 Deneve and the Ghosts watch as Miria draws Hysteria into the maelstrom between Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 238 ='Molting' = Cassandra continues eating as she fights Roxanne.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124 , p. 241 Using Flexible Limb Stretching, Helen again loosens the anchoring blades, unbalancing Hysteria's movement.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 243 Suddenly, Hysteria sheds her pupal shell, molting into a mosquito-like form.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 246 ='Barrage' = Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other combat. Roxanne launches her faulds-like blades at Cassandra.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 'Miria's trap II' No longer needing her blades to control her direction, Hysteria becomes even faster than before.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 255–256 ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Nearby, Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, fleeing ground zero.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 ='Trap sprung' = Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 ='To die again' = The shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. She pleads for help. Her soliloquy describes her feelings of betrayal when her comrades attacked her on Rockwell Hill. She remembers two warriors that fought her—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma Energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Rockwell mission